


Heart and Soul

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmates, oh my god this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: There has never been two people more perfect for each other than them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy and I love it tbh

He thinks he knows him from somewhere else.

The first time Pete meets Patrick, it feels like everything else disappears except him and it feels like he already knows him. 

"I'm Patrick." Patrick introduced himself, dressed in argyle and knee high socks.

Pete had stared at him for a moment, in awe of the boy in front of him. "Your middle name is Martin." He blurts, not knowing how he knows this. It had just came to his mind, swirling around with their facts.

Patrick was surprised, before he blurted something out too. "Lewis Kingston." Pete's breath was caught in his throat, and he knew in that moment that something was up.

From the moment, they were never separated. They were joined at the hip, and when they were, Pete could feel a dull ache in his chest. It was weird at first, but being with him felt right, felt like everything good in the world and Pete liked it.

Obviously it was inconvenient at times, like when Pete used the restroom to find Patrick sitting outside the door, biting his lip like he was in pain. Or like when Patrick had gone somewhere and Pete had felt a sharp pain in his head until he got back. 

They didn't question it. 

The first time they kissed was two weeks after they met, with Patrick pushed up against his door and Pete kissing him like life depended on it. And that - that felt like coming home, like Pete was where he belonged. 

Joe and Andy often teased them about never taking their hands off each other, but it just felt so right when they were touching each other. Just holding hands or hugging or kissing, all of that was good and perfect and Pete loved it, loved everything about Patrick.

They were just made for each other, Pete tells Patrick at night, pressed up behind him in bed, their hands joined together and Pete's lips on Patrick's neck. There was nothing more to it, just that somewhere along the way their hearts and souls had gotten linked together. 

And Patrick would turn around and kiss him silly, pulling away and agreeing and telling Pete that he loved him.

Pete falls in love with him all over every day again, because their hearts and souls are linked, and there has never been two people more perfect for each other than them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like me to write somehing, say it below! I need inspiration!


End file.
